Falling In
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: "Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase, now don't be scared, it's only love, that we're falling in." Song fic, Morgan/Reid, story not as long as it seems! Review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, this song, or star trek. Just my imagination. (Song is Falling In by Lifehouse)  
><em>

**Falling In**

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

Derek Morgan was starting to scare himself. He had found something he couldn't get off his mind. Something that no matter how hard he tried to get rid of, still haunted his every thought. Actually it was _someone. _And this person was amazing, and pretty much flawless.

He, yes _he, _was beautiful. Everything he did captured Derek's attention, and he couldn't keep his eyes away. His messy hair, crooked smile and slender frame only added to the desire building in his stomach. The way he spouted of facts, poured excess sugar into his coffee and squinted his eyes when someone actually managed to confuse him... they all made it harder for Morgan.

He found it more and more difficult to contain his passion within him. The goose bumps that appeared on his skin when he brushed by, the smile he couldn't help when the younger man made eye contact, and the probably obvious yearning that pooled in his eyes while the man became passionate about a subject he found interesting.

Most people found him annoying. Derek would never understand that. Sure, in the early days he'd joked with the man about being annoying and overly dorky, but in reality he hadn't wanted him to stop, ever. It used to be him stopping the genius when he ranted on too long, but lately it had been Hotch or Prentiss, because Morgan could listen to him talk all day.

He never got boring. His high IQ, extreme awkwardness, school teacher sense of style and messy chocolate brown locks all made Morgan crazy.

That's right. He was in love with Spencer Reid.

But how? A few years ago he'd seen nothing more than a dorky best friend who didn't understand cultural references. But now he saw so much more.

He saw strength. Reid had been through so much pain and suffering, but he'd made it through. Yes, he'd encountered problems along the way, but he was still perfect in Derek's eyes. He also saw caring. Spencer never stopped worrying about his friends and family. It sometimes drove him crazy, which everyone could see. And he also saw a timid person. Reid was one of the shyest, most introverted, carefully guarded people he's ever met.

Which was why this was even more crazy. Reid would never love him back.

_I can't wait till tomorrow_

_This feeling has swallowed me whole_

_And I know that I've lost control_

He was going to crazy thinking about Reid. The thoughts just consumed him whole and wouldn't let him go. Every time he thought of the genius, his heart fluttered, something he hadn't felt since high school. He could sit for hours just thinking about him, but what good would that do?

He could ask him to go have a drink. But Reid didn't do well with alcohol. He could ask him to come over and watch a movie. But then he wouldn't be able to control himself, and it would ruin everything. He would destroy everything.

And it was better to have Spencer as a friend than nothing at all right?

And yet something nipped at his heart, telling him otherwise. Maybe Reid could love him. JJ had been urging the two since day one. Well, she'd been urging Morgan, he wasn't sure about the other man. All he knew is that JJ claimed Reid liked him. A lot. But JJ had never been one to tell people's secrets, so why would she that time?

Maybe it was true? Or a plot to get an impossible couple together.

But Morgan needed to know.

That way he could either be with Spencer Reid (most likely impossible), or suck it up and learn to live in constant pain. He might be able to get over him right? His heart knew the answer was a firm 'no'. Working every day with the man, sharing hotel rooms and hunting criminals together would not allow that.

He couldn't think anymore, he was losing control by the second.

The need to know completely took over then, and he jumped up off his couch, and speed walked to his car.

_This heart that I've followed_

_Has left me so hollow_

_That was then, this is now_

_Yeah you have changed everything_

Normally he never would have done something like this. Morgan was the one night stand, fuck them and chuck them type. And he was _not _proud of it. But none of those women were even close to Reid and he couldn't stop thinking about the stunning man.

Everything was different now. Reid made him feel so much more confident, and so much more special. He convinced himself that the looks Reid gave him lasted longer than they should because the man was attempting to flirt. He convinced himself that the brushing of skin was deliberate, when it was probably accidental. He also managed to convince himself that the other man actually liked being around him.

Or had he convinced himself? Maybe he wasn't imagining it; maybe it was real. Could a flawless man like Spencer Reid ever find himself attracted to someone like Derek Morgan? The tough ladies man, who kicked down doors, got drunk every weekend, played football and flirted with every female he saw?

No. But that was all an act. Morgan yearned to let it down, and be open with everyone. But he was... embarrassed. Nobody needed to know he was gay. He himself had only figured it out about three years ago. And since then he'd kept up a tough act to make sure nobody ever figured it out.

Except Garcia. His Baby Girl knew it all, and he liked having someone understand him. But of course she had told JJ against his wishes, and ever since then the two had made it their mission to get him to come out, get with Reid and do everything he was uncomfortable with.

But Reid just couldn't like him. Could he?

Well, driving down the crowded streets, drumming his fingers impatiently as he came upon red light after red light he realized something.

He was about to find out.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

Spencer sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, still thinking of him. His perfect chocolate skin, deep eyes and carefree smile. The way he took the lead, but still respected Reid enough to let him speak when he wished. Half the team never gave him that opportunity. The way he smirked when the genius made an attempt at a joke, while everyone else just sighed.

It seemed like he genuinely liked being around Spencer, which made his heart swell. Nobody he knew actually liked spending extra time with him. Okay, that was a lie, JJ, Garcia and Emily all did but... he was just... different. He gave Reid a light, bubbly feeling in his stomach, something he had figured out to be imaginary 'butterflies' that came with a crush. But this went beyond a crush... Reid was in love.

And with none other than Derek Morgan. The popular, no doubt sexy stud who was the biggest ladies man the earth would possibly ever see. He worked out almost every day, slept with more women than Reid could ever imagine, and smiled nonstop. He was so confident, brave and outgoing, quite the opposite of Reid.

He was so... _straight. _ And that hurt the most. Morgan would never love him.

But he couldn't help his unhealthy infatuation. He shuddered and blushed when the older man tousled his hair. He smiled when he cracked a joke, even at his own expense, because he just couldn't help it. He stumbled over his words when the other profiler probed his thoughts, trying to figure him out. That just could not happen.

Because Reid wasn't sure how he would act seeing as thought this was the first time he'd felt so... so... teenagerish? He really couldn't describe it any other way. He got butterflies, goose bumps, heard his heart beat in his ears and an electric shock run through his spin every time he even saw Derek. And when the man went out of his way to smile at him? Or wave? Well usually whatever Spencer was holding cascaded onto the floor.

The same way his useless hopes did when he saw Morgan flirt with all those other women. He had never been so jealous and green with envy in his life. All he wanted was for Morgan to speak to him that way. Or even the way he spoke to Garcia. But then again, he did have nicknames for Reid. Kid had gotten old fast, and genius was just the truth. But when Morgan called him Pretty Boy, the warm feeling in his stomach raged on, and brought a never ending smile to his face. He tried to hide it, he did but... he really just couldn't anymore.

This was getting out of hand. Something needed to change before Spencer Reid lost his already million mile an hour mind. He shouldn't be scared but... love was a big thing.

_I would never do you wrong _

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

What made him most annoyed at night, was the fact that he was better than those women Derek brought home for the night. He wouldn't leave in the morning. He'd stay and make breakfast. Maybe pancakes or French toast. He's cuddle up with the chocolate stud and watch early morning cartoons.

That's the thing, and he didn't mean to brag when he said it but... he really was a half decent boyfriend. Most people doubted it because of his complete lack of allure and flirtatious abilities but... once in the actual relationship he was pretty damn good.

He was a shoulder to cry on, best friend to laugh with, and partner to make love to. He always cared, no matter how big of a fight the two were in. And yet his relationships never lasted more than three months. Why? Because every time it got serious, he backed out because the only person he could ever see himself marrying was Morgan. He'd happily be his husband it the snap of his fingers if it was possible.

Spencer was also afraid of him though. Okay, not of him per say, but if being with him. Let's just say, and even if it was impossible, that Morgan in some crazy universe said yes. Then what? How would they move forwards? How would they do anything? Reid, the genius with a high IQ and eidetic memory, just didn't know. That may have been a first actually.

Morgan just seemed so utterly perfect. He was like Prince Charming, and Reid was no Cinderella. He was a dork who had more issues than anyone he'd ever met. He was afraid of the dark, got migraines, never did as good as he was told to and... sometimes he just felt like he was only good for his mind. Like Hotch only kept him on the team for his genius capabilities.

But Derek made him feel like so much more than just that. He made him feel like he was special, and someone the other man didn't want to lose. If Morgan really felt that way, well... the feeling was far more than mutual.

Thinking of the other man made him hopeless, because he knew nothing would ever come of his pointless fantasies.

And so he sighed, and tried to get the sleep that he deep down knew was impossible.

_I'm standing in your driveway_

_It's midnight and I'm sideways_

_I have to find out if you feel the same_

Morgan didn't know what he was doing. Had he lost his mind? He couldn't just show up at Reid's house and confess his one sided love for him!

And yet here he was. Standing in the younger man's driveway, staring into his windows, feeling quite like an unsub. Inside the house was dark, and he felt a pang of guilt as he realised the younger man was probably asleep. He shouldn't wake the kid, should he?

Well it didn't really matter, as he was going to wake him whether he wanted to or not. Because he was barely in control of himself anymore. Reid was like his own drug, and he couldn't get enough of his charisma. He spent every moment he cold with him, and when he went back to his house at night, part of him felt like it was missing. Like it had stayed with Spencer.

Reid was just so... fascinating. His charisma was incomparable, his looks were perfection, and his awkwardness was... beyond adorable. In general he was the perfect person for Morgan. He could imagine himself curled up with the genius, watching a movie, eating popcorn and teasing each other about work.

That last thought pushed him over the edge, and made his feet work. He began to trudge up the moist driveway, and towards the looming door of Spencer Reid's house. He was scared. Actually, more like terrified of what the other man would say. What if Derek confessed his feelings, and left an awkward Reid to explain that he was straight? Nothing would ever be the same, and that frightened Morgan beyond anything else. But... what if... what if he _did _feel the same? What if? Then their future together could be... utter perfection.

He was almost to the door now, his palms sweaty and his stomach ice cold with anticipation and worry. His feet found the steps clumsily, and stumbled up them, cursing at his nerves. He was terrified of what he was about to do, but he needed to know. He just needed to.

Before he did anything else, he tried to think of what exactly he was going to say. He couldn't just tell him "Oh by the way, I'm completely in love with you." Because that didn't sound creepy at all...

Silently, he whispered different things he could say to Reid.

"Hey, uh... so you know feelings change right? Like one minute you think of someone like a friend, and the next you..." _God, no. That wouldn't work. _He thought to himself.

"Spencer... you're... you're really perfect, and I understand if you don't feel the same but... I need you and..." _Nope. Too clingy. Way to clingy. _

"Reid... I need you to understand something... I find myself wanting to be around you all the time and..." _Definitely not. No way._

So he was screwed. He didn't know what he was going to say, just that he had to say it.

His shaky finger found the doorbell, and he pushed on it, listening as the chime echoed inside the quiet house.

_Won't be easy, have my doubts too_

_But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete_

_Yeah you feel like home, home to me_

The doorbell rang inside the dark house, and Spencer groaned. It was midnight. Who the hell came to his door at midnight? The name Derek rose to his brain, and he shoved it down forcefully. No.

He rose from his bed and padded down the wooden floored hallway, rubbing his tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted. This past case had taken a lot out of him, along with his new found revelations about how he felt towards Morgan.

He descended the stairs, listening to the doorbell ringing a second time.

"I'm coming, calm down." He called out grumpily, and almost stumbled down the stairs, not being able to see anything. When he got to the bottom he flicked on the hall lamp, blinking a few times in the harsh yellow light.

Then he got to his door and looked through the peephole cautiously, ready to grab his gun if needed. You could never be too careful working the job they did.

But the person on the other side of the door was not an unsub. It was Derek Morgan. On _his_ porch. In front of _his_ house. At _midnight_. Coming to see _him. _His heart sped up to the speed of light and an electric feeling rocketed through his veins. He took a moment to compose himself before shakily grabbing the lock and flicking it open. Then he opened the door and let the cool air flow onto his nervous skin.

"Uh...hi?" He said warily, not sure why the man he was in love with would be on his front porch at this time of night.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan replied back, sending an almost visible shiver through Reid. He loved it when the older man called him that.

"Not to be...er... rude but... Any particular reason you're here?" He asked, and carefully avoided eye contact, not wanting to show his emotions. Instead he let his eyes harmlessly wander the scene, although the only thing he was really looking at was Morgan's sculpted, sexy body.

"I can't come over just to see how you're doing?" Morgan asked, and both relief and disappointment settled over Spencer. So he was only here to check up on him. Well then.

"Oh, uh, no, no I mean... I mean yes, yes I..." He stuttered out, and took a breath as he watched amusement spread over Morgan's perfect face. "I just mean... it's midnight. And after the case we... we just worked I'd assume you would have been tired."

"Oh I am. But I can't sleep." Morgan replied, and Spencer found himself lost in the man's chocolate brown eyes.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in, falling in_

"You can't sleep? Nightmares or something?" Spencer asked him, and Morgan cursed his dumbass nerves for being so controlling. He hated the feeling of being unable to say what he wanted to.

"No... not really.." He replied and watched Spencer's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Once again he was captivated by the man's perfection, and tried to breathe evenly.

"Something on your mind then?" Reid asked, and almost hit the nail on the head.

"You could say that, yeah." He said, and stepped a little closer to the object of his affection. Reid looked a little intimidated, almost like he didn't want to give something away...

"You can tell me about it if you need to. I'm always here to listen, you know." Reid said, and a surge of appreciation washed over Derek. Spencer cared about him. Maybe not in the way he cared for Spencer but... he cared.

"Well... it's uh... complicated..." Morgan said, and all of a sudden telling him seemed so much more difficult than it had a few minutes ago. It just seemed impossible now.

But before he could say anything more, a flash of white ran through Reid's legs and out of the porch. It took a second for Morgan to realize it was a cat.

"Shit! Scotty, come back!" Reid shouted and scrambled after the small cat, which had raced around the side of the house. Morgan chased after the two, not wanting to leave the task of catching the speedy animal to Spencer.

He reached Reid's backyard and saw that the awkward genius had the agile cat cornered between a wall and a fence, but there was no doubt that if Reid even moved an inch, the cat would run straight past him into the night.

"Reid, try and grab him, I'll catch him if he gets past you." Morgan said quickly, and he saw Reid nod slowly, and hesitantly.

"Scotty... come here..." The genius called out to the not quite grown cat, and reached out for him. Morgan could barely focus, as he couldn't stop thinking about how cute Reid sounded.

All of a sudden Spencer moved quickly to grab the cat, but it pounced on his back and jumped off, making a run for it. But Morgan had other ideas, and bolted to the side, grabbing the little ball of white fur by its shoulders, receiving a fierce hiss in return.

Morgan stumbled to the ground, feeling the wet grass stain his jeans. Reid collapsed beside him, taking Scotty from his hands and trying to calm the struggling feline. Morgan propped himself up on his elbows, still breathing heavily from the little chase. He looked up at Reid, who he realised was now incredibly close to him on the ground.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Morgan said in a desperate attempt to distract himself from what was running through his head. Reid looked up at him, and seemed to realise how close they were as well. And yet neither moved.

"It get's lonely around here sometimes." The young genius admitted, and Morgan reached forwards to pet the little white cat in his crush's arms. It meowed quietly, and he smirked.

"Scotty?" He asked, and it was Reid's turn to smile, and blush accordingly.

"Yeah. He was always my favourite on Star Trek. Next to Spock of course." He explained, his face getting redder by the syllable.

"Figured as much." Morgan told him with a sigh.

_All those nights I stayed awake  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<em>

"Have you ever even seen Star Trek? Actually watched it?" Reid asked him, watching as Morgan smirked again. He wasn't sure why neither of them had moved from their spot on the wet grass, but he didn't let it bother him. All his worries faded when he was with Derek.

"Yeah, I have." Morgan said simply.

Reid gave him a suspicious look, highly doubting it.

"Really! I have! Well, I never used to, until I met you." He said, which stopped Reid's breathing for a second. _Until I met you. _The words sent shivers down his spine. But they meant nothing...right?

"Oh... I... uh... well.." Reid stuttered, but Derek continued on.

"You changed a lot about me, you know. I'm not the same person I used to be." Morgan said, each word melting Spencer's heart a little more. He almost forgot about the cat he was holding in his hands.

Quickly he stumbled up, unsure of why, and walked clumsily to his back door. He shoved Scotty in through the cat door gently, and then turned to find Morgan incredibly close to him. It made his breathing halt, and his mind become murky with confusion.

He'd spent so many nights awake trying to think of exactly how to get Morgan with him, and now here he was, so close, at midnight, grass stained and sweaty, and Spencer was chickening out. He couldn't help it, he was just so nervous that the other man would never feel the same. Garcia constantly told him otherwise, but he'd learned to ignore her.

"Reid. I didn't come down here just because I needed check on you, or because I couldn't sleep. Both are true, but they aren't the real reason." Morgan said, barely louder than a whisper. Reid took in a shaky breath and pushed himself back against the glass door, wishing he hadn't locked it earlier. He was sure he was going to do something he would later regret.

"I came here because... because I feel differently about you. Differently than I used to. And I understand if you hate me for saying this, or you never want to be around me again but... I just have to get it off my chest... I..." Morgan began to explain, but staring into the other man's conflicted eyes, Reid lost control of his yearning.

He leaned forwards and kissed Morgan eagerly.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

Electricity rushed through Morgan's veins as Reid kissed him. His heart pulsed so loud he could hear it and his stomach felt as though it had a snowstorm within it.

The kiss was tender, and hesitant, but it meant so much. Reid pulled back, and albeit being disappointed it had ended so quickly, Morgan couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"Took the words right outta my mouth Spencer." He said, and watched as Reid blushed five shades of red. It was so amazingly cute, that he couldn't help himself.

He leant forwards and kissed him again, shoving him back against the cool glass. Passion consumed him and he found himself pressing his chest up against Spencer's, as the younger man wrapped his arms around his neck.

The kissing deepened, the two only breaking apart for required amounts of air. All Morgan's troubles and worries seemed to vanish into thin air as Reid held onto him tightly, drowning him in yearning and need.

The two finally broke apart when they both were feeling light headed, and Morgan sighed, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. The night air seemed far cooler than it had a few minutes ago, and the lighting seemed far more romantic than he had noticed.

"I never thought you'd feel the same." Spencer uttered out, arms still around Morgan's neck. The older man wrapped his own arms around Reid's back, pulling him closer.

"Well I do. And I have for a long time. That isn't going to change either." He said, moving his hand to tuck a stray piece of Reid's long, out of control hair behind his ear.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The young genius said, and smiled at him, happiness beaming from his face.

Morgan kissed him once again, feeling his tender lips press against his own. He'd never felt so perfect in his entire life.

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

Spencer could feel the butterflies in his stomach fly at the speed of light as Morgan kissed him a third time, and he tightened his grip behind the man's neck. It all felt too good to be true, even though a part of his brain told him that it wasn't.

The kiss became quite deep again, and he inhaled the comforting scent of Morgan's cologne desperately, loving every second. Twenty minutes ago he had been laying in bed, feeling hopeless and lonely. Now he was kissing the man of his dreams, who miraculously felt the same way about him.

They pulled back and Reid rested his forehead against Morgan's, looking into his soulful eyes. They were both breathing heavily, but also blissfully.

"You uh... wanna come inside and have a coffee?" He asked the older profiler, and watched as a smile played on his lips.

"I'd love that." He replied, and kissed Reid gently, simply and quickly.

When they finally pulled away from each other's embrace, Reid felt Morgan grab his hand and hold it tight, sending shiver's of excitement up and down his spine. He turned and gave him a smile, which the other man returned, and they continued towards the front of the house.

Once inside, they broke apart and Reid went to make some coffee. He turned the machine on and turned to see Scotty standing precariously on his marble countertop, meowing, desperate for attention.

Reid smirked to himself, before whispering to Scotty.

"Looks like I won't be so lonely around here after all, huh?"_  
><em>

_Don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

**Review please! My first Morgan/Reid piece, criticism is welcome! xxx**

**The song, if you wish to listen: _/watch?v=oOwRHLZuZa4_**


End file.
